Five Times Peter Impresses the Avengers
by Karmitara
Summary: And the one time he didn't. /BOOK 1/
1. Age

Everyone knew that Spider-Man was young, somewhere in his teens or early twenties. A lot of the Avengers had fought against him in Berlin, so none were too happy with the idea of figuring out just how young the boy really was and acknowledge that they had lost to someone younger than them.

When the drama over the Accords had settled and the Rouges had come back to the right side of the law, Steve did think it would be a good idea to meet the two new members on the teams. Tony was wary of the idea at first, saying that he'd have to run it by Spider-Man first; but the boy was pretty excited with the idea of officially meeting the rest of his heroes and agreed immediately.

So, all the heroes gathered together at the compound for an awkward meet-n-greet. Tony took notice on the fact that his boy was running late, a hint of panic coming through. He had been talking nonstop about it for a long time...

Tony pushed the feeling aside and concentrated on what was being said in the room. Steve was introducing Ant-Man, the little bastard that did a number on his suit in such a short amount of time. Tony had a feeling that they'd probably get along great.

"So..." Nat looked around the room, "Where's Spider-Man?"

"Late, as always." Tony chuckled a bit as he pulled out his phone and called Peter.

"Mr. Stark?" The boy actually sounded surprised that he called... or was it just that he was yelling over some kind of loud noise in the background?

"Yeah hi, it's me. Where are you?" Tony frowned, "And what's that noise?

"You have perfect timing! Think you could open a window for me? I'm going to see if I can go without stopping!"

"Open a..." Tony glanced to the row of windows- ignoring the strange looks he was receiving from the others- and felt as if his heart stopped for a second as he saw Spider-Man swinging as fast as he could to the side of the building. "Peter, don't you dare!"

"Too late! Could you kinda hurry up?"

"Friday, open window 23 in this room!"

The window slid open a second before Peter came hurtling through, landing right on one of the sofas.

The room was quiet for a second before Peter started laughing. "That was so awesome!"

"Awesome?" Tony snapped out of his shock and walked over to the boy. "You think that was awesome? You could have broken every bone in your body if I hadn't opened the window in time! And did you forget about the security system that likes to zap little blips that are deemed a threat? I think a 5-foot-8 rocket slamming into the tower could be a threat!"

Peter pulled off his mask as he looked down, messing with the threading on it. "Sorry, Mr. Stark. I, uh, I didn't really think about that."

Tony looked at the kicked puppy expression before him and let out a sigh, patting the boy's shoulder. "Whatever. You made it in, good job. Why were you late anyway?"

Peter opened his mouth to answer, but Steve shifted in the background and alerted the boy to the others that were present. His eyes went wide as his mouth slammed shut, and Tony could tell he was trying to restrain himself from freaking out.

The genius glanced back at the others as well, almost laughing at the majority of their shocked faces. They definitely weren't expecting Peter to be so young... He turned back to the boy and snapped his fingers in Peter's face.

"Hey, Peter." He waited until brown eyes looked up at him. "Why were you late?"

"Um... there was... there was a robbery on 25th and after I stopped them I decided to swing here but then the old lady that bought me a churro was lost again and this time she bought me a hot dog. I swear I was on my way after that but there was a girl crying because she lost her pet Fluffy in a tree, it turned out that Fluffy was actually this huge lizard that really wasn't so bad until it started biting. I almost made it here after that when a car lost control and I had to stop them by shooting a web to the back end of the car and another to a tree, but the tree was home to a hornet nest that started chasing me and-"

Tony held up a hand to stop the boy, allowing him to take a breath. "Let me get this straight... A little girl named her huge lizard Fluffy?"

"I know right?" Peter threw his hands in the air. "There was nothing fluffy about it!"

Tony laughed lightly at Peter's frustrated face when a throat cleared behind them. They both looked back at the other Avengers that were still recovering from the shock of Peter -but unable to hide their amusment from his story.

"So this is Spider-Man?" Steve asked, looking the boy up and down.

Peter took a shaky breath as he nodded and stood up walking forward to offer his hand, "Yes, Mr. Captain America Sir, I'm Spider-Man, but you can call me Peter. I'm sorry about what happened in Berlin, but it was still kinda awesome but please don't kill me for taking your shield."

"Jesus," Sam muttered as he looked closer at him, "How old are you?"

"Fifteen, but I'm turning sixteen in a month."

"Yeah, and he's making me pay for everything," Tony chuckled as he ruffled Peter's hair and hooked an arm around his shoulders. "A giant party with Star Wars paper plates and a bouncy castle. It'll be great."

"No!" Peter looked mortified as he glanced between Tony and the Avengers, "That's not true! It's going to be... very mature and grown up!"

"Tell that to my bank account." Tony smirked, winking at the Avengers who couldn't help but laugh at Peter's increasingly reddening face.

"Mr. Stark!"


	2. Mind

There weren't a lot of things that were obvious in the world... Did Atlantis exist, how did girls think, how to tell if a guy really likes you, what really happened during the dancing plague of 1518, etc... But there was definitely one thing that everyone knew.

Tony Stark was a genius.

And therefore it was only natural that he kept other genius' as company as well. All of the Avengers were smart in their own ways: Steve was nearly perfect at war strategies, Natasha was excellent at basically everything, Rhodey was the master of piloting and combat, Bruce... Bruce was classified as an all-around genius - much like Tony.

So the not-leader of the Avengers didn't know why it surprised everyone that Peter was also a genius.

"You made this stuff yourself?" Steve asked, looking towards Peter. "Before you met Tony?"

It had been a few weeks since everyone had met; the Avengers all took a liking to the two newest members of the teams (or not-member in Peter's case). They found out that Scott was a lot smarter than he first seemed, and Tony was absolutely right about getting along with him. It was definitely interesting when they spared with the shrinking man (mostly ending with Tony laughing as Sam and Clint were taken down by seemingly nothing).

They were all seated on the sofa in the 'family room' as it was now called. It was time that they started learning more about Peter... and how advanced his young mind was. Tony looked forward to this, watching as everyone was awestruck by Peter's brilliance - wow, that sounded a lot like something a dad would say... Tony was not a dad. He was the cool mentor. That's all.

"Yeah," Peter rubbed the back of his neck with a shy smile, "it was pretty easy after I realized salicylic acid, toluene, methanol, and aldol were the key ingredients. Everything after that was just elementary chemistry."

Bruce frowned and tilted his head, "Methanol is toxic, but none of the criminals you caught showed signs of poisoning..."

"I use bicarbonate to counter and decrease the active formic acid, and fomepizole for extra measure."

"Fomepizole?" The medical scientist creased his brows, considering it with a nod. "I hadn't thought of that."

"I tried ethanol since it's more commonly paired with methanol, but some of the toxins still got through." Peter shrugged, "Plus, it made my webs really watery."

Bruce nodded along with the boy as the others simply stared at them. It was interesting to watch the various expressions in the group, all ranging from Steve's impressed gaze to Clint's completely clueless one and everything else in between.

"So... like, are you some kind of genius or something?" Sam asked with a raised brow, glancing between Peter and Bruce.

"No, I'm nothing like that. I got a 99 on my last cal test."

"You're too young to be taking calculus, aren't you?" All eyes went to Natasha, her question making everyone realize that she was probably right.

"Peter is taking calculus, AP chemistry, AP history, along with like, a dozen other courses that were meant for seniors," Tony informed with a shrug. "He says he's not a genius just because he forgot to put his name on his test sheet and got a point deducted from it."

"We don't know that for certain, Mr. Stark."

"Your teacher circled the name line in red ink, what else could it be?"

Peter pursed his lip and looked to the side, his brain struggling to think of something that he could have done wrong. After a minute had passed, Tony claimed his win with a smirk and a glare from Peter.

"Wait..." Scott held up a hand, gaining the attention of everyone, "You said before that it was elementary chemistry to mix everything together?"

Peter nodded, an eyebrow raised at the strange question.

"Nothing about any of this is elementary!" Some of the Avengers nodded in agreement as the man continued, "You learn things like metamorphosis and weather in elementary school, not mixing possibly dangerous chemicals."

"You don't?" Peter's question had even taken Tony by surprise. "My mom wouldn't let me near anything dangerous, but she did let me mix different chemicals from my grandpa's sets. That's one of the best memories I have of her."

"So you learned your love of science from your mother?" Bruce smiled faintly, memories of his own mother filling his head.

"Yeah, her and dad were often gone when I was little, so she would send me science kits from all over and she would work what was left of them when she got home."

"What did your parents do to travel so much?" Steve asked, only to receive a shrug from Peter.

"No clue, no one ever told me. They'd just leave suddenly at random times and be gone for weeks, May and Ben would watch me until they returned."

Natasha narrowed her eyes slightly, the job description sounding very familiar. "What were your parents names?"

"Mary and Richard."

The Widow and Hawk shared a look, wide eyes as they looked back at the boy. It had always been suspected that the Parker team had a son, Clint and Nat never expected to actually meet him though...

It definitely explained a lot about the kid.

 **A/N: that moment when you write about characters that are so much smarter than you... That's the reason this took too long. I'm sorry it came out so choppy. Ugh, this chapter gave me a headache... Hopefully I don't bite off more than I can chew in the next chapter haha.**


	3. Flexibility

When the Avengers first saw Spider-Man fight, no one could deny that the kid was flexible - even Nat would raise an eyebrow at some of the stunts he pulled off. There was a growing pool about if he had always been like that or gained the ability after the spider bite, but none had been able to confirm it with Peter yet.

Now that they knew the boy, it was always fun to watch him on television whenever a news station found the need to feature him. Clint and Sam would always try to guess what moves the kid would pull next, offering for Scott to join in as well; though Scott said he knew absolutely nothing about gymnast moves and would probably lose all his money.

But there was something different about watching him move in person that had their jaws dropping.

"Are we sure that that kid is a boy?" Clint asked, his legs pressed firmly together as he saw Peter do a split in mid-air, his legs bending upward so far that his feet were leveled with his waist before using his momentum to swing forward on his webs.

"I'm ninety-three percent positive that Peter is a boy..." Tony replied, cringing slightly as well while said boy nearly turned himself inside out in a sudden turn.

Tony had recently set up a parkour course in the Avengers gym so that Spider-Man could practice something other than combat with the team, and the boy absolutely loved it. The Avengers had appeared one by one to watch the wannabe Olympian train, starting out with a chuckle as they heard him hollering his excitement... ending with grimaces each time he pulled a new move.

"He's pretty good," Natasha said, her watchful and trained eye studying his every move. "With some proper instructions, he could really be unstoppable with a body like that."

"Hey now," Tony sent a teasing look to her, "No turning into a cougar over my protege. He's mine and you can't have him."

Nat raised an eyebrow at the same time that Tony realized his mistake; Sam and Rhodey snickered in the background as Tony held his hands up in surrender and backed away toward the course.

"Hey, Peter!" Tony called, turning his back to Natasha when he felt it was safe. "May called and said it's alright for you to spend the night."

Peter hooked his legs around a bar and hung upside down, bending backwards to look at the man, "Really? Awesome!"

"Kid," Tony grimaced, "Don't do that, you'll break your back."

"I do this all the time," Peter dropped to the ground, flipping midair to land in a crouch. "I haven't broken anything yet."

"You say that now, but just you wait until you're in your thirties and need a hip replacement." Tony clapped a hand against Peter's shoulder, starting to lead him back to the group.

"Nah, I'm going to stay young forever." Peter smirked, winking at his mentor.

"Oh, my God," Clint stood up from his seat when they were closer and wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulders when Tony moved away, "We're going to enroll you into the Olympics next year. With Nat's training, you will be the champion for the rest of your life. We can be rich!"

"Sure, let's do this! I need to pay for college somehow!"

"How far can you actually bend?" Scott asked, looking Peter up and down.

Peter shrugged, "I'm not sure... I've never actually tested it out before."

The Avengers all glanced at each other, some of them slowly starting to smirk. "Bend backwards."

Peter raised an eyebrow as he leaned back; Natasha stepped forward and put a leg behind his while grabbing his shoulders and pushing him back more. Peter's eyes widened as he moved his hands to catch himself, ending up with both his hands and feet on the floor.

"Try moving your hands closer to your feet," Nat instructed, letting him go as she crossed her arms and watched him. Peter gulped slightly as he made sure his hands stuck to the ground as he did as he was told, his balance starting to shake. He was able to comfortably move back for his hands to touch his ankles, almost laughing at the others' expressions of discomfort.

After getting some help back up, Peter suddenly realized that he wouldn't be getting off the hook so easily.

"What else can you do?"

"Nat, what's the biggest thing for him?"

"Do a back flip and land in a split!"

An hour later, Wanda walked into the room and froze in place as she saw Peter holding himself up on his forearms, his head and chest parallel with the floor while his stomach was nearly vertical and his legs pointing in the same direction as his arms, the back of his thighs touching the top of his head. The Avengers were surrounding him, all had very uncomfortable expressions. She didn't blame them...

"What is going on here?" She asked, causing everyone to jump and look at her, Peter bringing his body back into a normal human position.

"The kid is going to be an Olympian!" Clint shouted happily as Peter shrugged with an embarrassed smile.

 **A/N: I looked up gymnastics back bends for this chapter... I hurt very much just from the pictures. Gymnasts aren't humans. There is no way.**

 **Also, I'm really sorry if it seems like this story doesn't have a plot. I've always struggled with writing things with plots, but the last chapter will tie everything together. Hopefully. I haven't yet decided what the last chapter is going to be about... I've got three different ideas for it. I'm writing out each idea to see which I like best haha... Wish me luck.**


	4. Talking

New York City... The city that never sleeps, where you could hear people talking no matter the time or place. Even a normal human could get sensory overload easily while out on the streets.

Tony loved the city though, he loved the horrible people in it that would curse each other out or yell in strange languages. He loved the constant chatter that could block out his inner demons, shutting out the voices that sounded suspiciously like his dad telling him he was never good enough.

The only time that Tony didn't like the chatter was when it was coming from a sixteen-year-old boy in a spandex onesie that was in the middle of battle.

"Hey, Mr. Stark, do you think drinking thirty-six cans of redbull consecutively would make my spidey-senses even more heightened, or would I just die?"

"Damn it, Spider- _Man_ , now is not the time for this!"

The enhanced villain that they were fighting stopped his punch in midair, glancing between the two. "No, let him finish..."

Peter dropped to the ground a little away, his hands in the air. "Thank you! I've been wondering this all day! Now that I'm enhanced, I should be able to handle it, right?"

"Why not test it out?" The villain pointed to a store down the block, "I'm sure they have enough to try-"

The man was cut off by Iron Man's repulsor beam hitting him in the back, knocking him to the ground. Spider-Man shot a web bomb at him, keeping him in place on the roof of the warehouse. He looked at Iron Man and Tony just knew that the kid was smiling behind that mask.

"Do you always have to come up with weird ideas while in the middle of fights?"

"I'll take that as your answer being I'd probably die?"

"Kid..." Tony shook his head as he lifted into the air and started to fly away, "We really need to work on your battlefield etiquette."

"Wait, Mr. Stark!" Peter called, waving a hand after his mentor, "I need to know! Would I die or get stronger? Mr. Stark?"

Tony would never admit it out loud, but this boy was giving him gray hair. He already had five... He suspected that within the next four years, he'd be fully gray. Being near Peter would ruin his very good good looks.

The others understood Tony's hassle, most of them having paired up with Peter at some point in time to help him out with normal crimes like gang wars and murderers. All of them have dealt with Peter's seemingly pointless babble and the struggle that was literally Peter's mouth.

"And then he just asked if he would die if he drank too much of this dumb energy drink! I had to take down the enhanced while he was distracted by Peter's randomness before the kid got hurt." Tony ranted, tossing his arms in the air in frustration. "It's like he can't control his mouth during risky situations!"

"Wait..." Steve looked up, his eyebrows furrowed. "You said you took down the enhanced criminal while he was distracted by what Peter said?"

"Yeah, like we always do."

Nat sat up in her chair, catching on to what Steve was implying. "Peter always brings up something random when we're in the middle of a fight, and that topic always makes the target hesitate or freeze long enough for us to attack."

"So you're saying that he does this on purpose?" Tony asked, his voice laced with doubt.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Scott started, "It's a good tactic. When we all first met Spider-Man in Berlin, he couldn't stop talking. Sam and Bucky were so taken off guard by his chatter that they were easily brought down and stuck to the floor. When you ramble on about strange things, no one takes you seriously and therefore you can easily fool them into thinking you're weaker than you really are."

The group blinked at Scott, frowning slightly in confusion. "That was... wow, Scott."

"What?" Scott shrugged, looking around at the group. "It's true. They do say that words are some of the best weapons."

"Use your words to confuse the enemy then take them out while they're recovering," Natasha nodded, chuckling. "Kid's even smarter than we thought."

"I can't believe this..." Tony rolled his eyes, "So all this time that he's rambling, he's actually pulling off some really elaborate plot to distract us all?"

"Doesn't he tend to talk a lot more when he's hurt?" All eyes went to Clint, the man leaning back on the sofa and meddling with a pen. "And when he's trying to hide something from us. I'm just saying, Scott has a point. I knew someone back in the CIA that did the same thing, he would talk on and on while his partner set up the perfect shot. It's brilliant because no one expects it."

Natasha smirked a bit, knowing full well who Clint was talking about. It really did explain a lot about Peter and how he is...

Tony's phone started ringing, the song something Tony had custom made just for Peter. "Speak of the devil..." He chuckled before answering, "What's up, kid?"

"Hey, Mr. Stark..." Peter started, the sound of people grunting in the background, "Do you think, hypothetically, if I drank bleach like a smoothie I would die, or would my healing factor take care of it? MJ said I would die, Ned said I wouldn't; so you're the deciding vote."

Tony took a deep breath as he rubbed his temple, listening as Peter called his name on the line. "Please tell me you didn't call me in the middle of a fight just to ask me that?"

"Um... no?"

Tony sighed, running a hand through his hair as he definitely heard someone yell 'eat this, Spider-Man' in the background before a loud explosion went off.

"Mr. Stark?"

"Just how hypothetical is this, kid?" There was silence for a while as Tony felt another sigh building up, coming close to cursing the kid for all the gray hairs he was gaining. "Tell me exactly where you are right now."

There was no way that Peter's ramblings were part of a master plan. Absolutely no way.

 **A/N: I love IronDad and SpiderSon too much... Tony keeps taking over my chapters... Help... This isn't good for the purpose of this story.**

 **I've been looking into backstories of a lot of the Avengers, and I have to say... Clint. Wow. Man, that... I kinda feel bad for the guy. Comic book Clint is so different from movie Clint. I'm honestly shocked. And Bruce... I've always loved him, but now my heart bleeds for him. His childhood... ugh. Peter's back story... let's just say I've got another story cooking now because of him.**


	5. Strength

Captain America has always been viewed as a symbol of strength. He may not be as strong as Thor, and that was understandable, but he was the strongest human on the team that didn't rely on the help of a suit or giant green monster.

But then Bucky showed up again and proved to be -if only slightly- stronger than Steve. The public would always view Steve to be the strongest, but the man knew that he wasn't.

And then one day, while fighting to protect Bucky, there was someone else that was stronger than him. He managed to hold Steve in place with a few strands of web without even trying, then easily caught the freight container that was dropped on top of him. Now that Cap knew who Spider-Man really was, he felt guilty for that fight... but was then reminded that this fifteen-year-old boy was stronger than him.

For one so small, Peter was surprisingly strong. It should be obvious by now to never judge a book by its cover, especially when it came to Peter... but the team couldn't help it at times. They knew Peter in his civilian life, so it was hardly believable that the kid was able to stop a train with his bare hands.

Captain America had taken a liking to Peter though, the kid was great and honestly too good for the world. And Steve knew... Peter was getting bullied. He knew from personal experience the signs of bullying, he knew that the way Peter seemed to dread school -something the boy loved- or the way that his grades were starting to go down, the times he would hear the boy's aunt call Tony and ask about any injuries that he received while crime fighting like bruises or black eyes... It broke Steve's heart.

He knew that the boy wouldn't tell anyone or ask for help, he didn't want to be viewed as weak. But Steve knew that staying silent and trying to handle it himself wouldn't get him anywhere.

So he started to go on missions with Spider-Man more often, trying to get the kid to open up about it. But how could Steve help when he never used to ask for help as a kid as well? It was almost like dealing with a younger version of himself... He suddenly felt the need to apologize to Bucky next time they met.

"So, kid, how's school going?"

Peter looked over, mouth full of sandwich and eyebrow raised. He quickly swallowed as he smiled, "It's pretty good. My friend, Ned, keeps freaking out over the videos you did for the school board and asking to meet you."

"They're still showing those?" His eyes widened, a groan building within him as the cringe worthy videos flooded his mind.

"Oh yeah, they show them for everything; PE, detention, special events, and a lot more."

"I knew I would regret that..."

Steve cursed himself later that night for not realizing that Peter had very easily switched the subject off of him. But it only confirmed his suspicions. Now he just had to think of what to do... If he told Tony and the others about this, then there would be a very large scene that would probably make Peter and a few parents very upset. But the last time he didn't tell Tony something, they ended up with a war. What to do, what to do...

Monday afternoon, Steve was very concerned about his decision. He was gaining a lot of attention from the students of Midtown High and would no doubt be attracting the media soon; but he needed to do this. There was no backing out now.

"Hey, Penis!" Someone yelled, Cap's advanced hearing picking up the voices from around the corner. He sighed and got off his bike, following the insults and snickers. "Where's my homework?"

Yep, Steve definitely remembered that from high school... 

Just before he reached the corner that the voices were coming from, a redhead appeared next to him. "Hey there, stranger."

"Nat? What are you doing here?"

"Same as you, probably." Natasha glanced around, "you and the others."

Steve raised an eyebrow as he looked around as well, noticing the rest of the Avengers marching forward. He almost chuckled, of course they knew about Peter's problem.

"I told you to have it ready, loser!" There was a grunt of pain, then all seven Avengers were looking down the space between the buildings to see Peter pushed against the wall with a tall boy holding the front of his shirt, a smaller boy staring at the two with wide eyes next to the bully. "Now I'm going to have to hurt that cute little nerd in the library."

"Chad, maybe this is going a bit too far, man..."

"Shut it, Flash!"

"The teachers were getting suspicious, I had to submit it!" Peter shoved the other boy's hands off of him, ignoring Flash's hesitant statement. "I'll get you something else, just leave Caitlin out of it!"

"And give you a chance to let me get an F? Are you insane?"

"Chad-"

Peter was cut off as a fist slammed into the wall where his head was a second ago, the boy's mouth set in a firm line as the bully's hand burst into flames. "You don't get anymore second chances, Penis Parker."

"Holy-"

Chad swung his heated fist around, aimed for Flash now as Peter grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him out the way. He pushed the smaller boy towards where the Avengers were all running from, landing right in the arms of Captain America himself.

"C-Captain...?" Flash's eyes widened as he stared up at the hero, before being passed over to Scott.

"Evacuate the school!" Peter shouted, easily dodging Chad's fists. Scott, along with Rhodey, Clint, Bruce, and Sam, took Flash back to the open area of the school yard, ignoring the boy as he gushed over them.

"Peter!" Tony shouted, his suit forming around him as the spider boy was tricked to dodge a fake out and landed his face right into an inflamed fist. Peter was sent through the brick wall, a small curse of pain leaving him as he crashed into the metal lockers on the other side. Screams erupted around him as students ran towards the exits, directed by Clint -who kept a watchful eye on Peter as he stood up.

The boy glanced around before taking off down the hall, trying to dodge all the screaming people going in the opposite direction as him. Peter ran up to his locker, breaking the lock and pulling out his bag. Thankfully the hall he was in was already cleared, so he could easily strip and put his suit on.

Just as soon as he fit the large suit over his body, a wall of flames appeared followed by malicious laughter. Peter froze for a second, blinking at the fire before quickly pulling his mask on and slapping the spider on his chest.

"So you're the Spider-Man?" Chad appeared out of his inferno, his brown eyes now orange. "I've been looking for you... The boss said that if I harassed Peter Parker from Midtown, then the Spider-Man wouldn't be too far behind."

"Aw, you were looking for me?" Peter placed a hand over his chest, "I'm touched by this _burning_ love you have for me, but I have to say..." He reached over and lifted a set of lockers into the air, tossing it at Chad. "I don't quite feel the same!"

The lockers hit their target, sending Chad through the wall; Peter winced slightly as he jumped through the new hole in a wall. "Oh, sorry, man... Since you're so _incandescently_ strong with your fire, I thought you would be physically too."

The lockers shot up into the air in an explosion of fire, Chad standing in the middle of it with a look of death and destruction written on his face. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh dear, it looks like you're _blazing_ mad now."

"Peter, really?" Tony asked, his suit landed next to the boy . "We all know that the proper term is 'exploding with anger'. I know you know better than that."

"Mr. Stark, I was saving that for last!"

"Can we just get rid of Sparky Sparky Boom Man?" Scott asked over the comms. "Those eyes of his are creepy and will haunt my dreams, and all my peaceful days will go up in smoke."

"You're all hopeless," Nat chuckled as she hopped over the rubble. "I agree with Scott though, let's wrap this up. We all came here to stop a high school bully, not an enhanced."

Peter looked back at everyone and frowned, noticing the very non-protective civilian clothes that everyone but Iron Man was wearing. Why on earth they would wear civilian clothes to a fight- Wait...

"Wait, what do you mean you were here for a high school bully?" Peter stood up from his crouch and turned to face the team, "Is that why you're all here? Because you think I was getting bullied?"

Clint fixed him with a look, most of the others staring at him as well, and Peter felt the need to look away to avoid the looks that promised a discussion later. This was exactly what he was trying to avoid by not telling them about the bullying... Now he would have to sit through-

"Oop, incoming!" Peter shouted, jumping out the way of a blast of fire. He twisted in air, shooting a web at Chad only to yelp as the synthetic fibers caught on fire, trailing the flame back to him. He quickly cut the web off of him and jumped back.

"Well that's just great," He complained, "I can't use my webs against him, we can't touch him without getting fried. How are we supposed to beat him?"

"He's not strong..." Steve said, jumping out of the way of another attack. "So just keep throwing things at him. Nat, Clint, Bruce, Sam, Scott, make sure that there aren't any kids straggling behind. The rest of us will chuck the biggest things we can find at him."

"Bet three of my suits that I can find the best object to throw at him," Tony said as he flew off, not letting the other's have time to answer. Steve, Rhodey, and Peter all glanced at each other before running off to find the biggest things they could lift.

Turns out, throwing things at Chad only made him madder.

Mad Chad is very bad.

"Damn it, Tony!"

"What? You're the one that threw a storage pod at him!"

"It was your idea to throw things at him!"

"Actually, I believe it was Cap's idea. Why are you always blaming me?"

Peter tuned out Tony and Rhodey's argument as he looked around the campus, trying to find a way to win. For the most part, Chad seemed to be focusing mainly on Spider-Man; which was good and bad. It was good because that meant the others had a less chance of getting hurt. Bad because... well... Peter discovered that his suit was very much _not_ fire proof. He'd have to talk with Mr. Stark about that later.

"Dude, why do you even hate me?" Peter asked, flipping over a beam of fire. "What did I ever do to you?"

"It's all your fault! My parents are dead because of you!"

Peter faltered, his eyes widening. Chad's parents were dead because of him? Who were his parents? Was it someone that Peter failed to save? But Peter hadn't lost anyone before! So how...?

"Ah!" It would seem that getting distracted on the battle field was a very dangerous thing. Peter held his arm, his suit smoking slightly around the edges of the chard fabric. He'd definitely have to bring this up with Mr. Stark later.

"You killed them, so Imma kill you..." Chad's body lit on fire, his eyes almost red now as he walked forward.

Peter glanced around, spying the parking lot not too far away. An idea hit him as he started running for one of the buses that were still there, breaking the door open and standing on the steps.

"Karen, launch as many web grenades as you can in here!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Peter?"

"Just do it!"

He nervously glanced back at Chad as the grenades started shooting inside the bus, the older boy forming a large fireball in his hands as he walked over. Peter looked back at his work, the seats and windows were unrecognizable under the webs. Maybe he shouldn't set all of them off after all...

He gave Karen the kill command as he ran back out of the bus, sighing in relief as Tony shot a blaster at Chad and diverted his attention. It was just what Peter needed as he grabbed the bus with both hands, lifting it in the air. He took a few steps forward to get in range (he really didn't want to miss) and slammed the bus onto Chad with a grunt.

Peter quickly jumped back, standing nervously a few yards away just as Steve and the others came out to the parking lot. Chad may not have had super strength, but he definitely didn't die easily.

The bus exploded, shooting into the sky as Peter grabbed another one and tossed it towards the human torch as well. When that bus exploded, he tossed another, then another, and another...

The Avengers watched as their youngest member lifted buses up easily with barely any strain, holding it with one hand as he shot web grenades in each one before tossing it at the bully.

"Does anyone have s'mores?" Scott asked, his eyes on the growing fire.

"That would actually be pretty nice right now..." Tony's helmet retracted as he rubbed his chin in thought. "The kid's got a dentist appointment on Friday, he can take a three day weekend and we can all go camping together."

"Camping in the woods with all of you?" Sam raised an eyebrow as he looked at everyone. "No offense, but hell no."

"Aw, come on-"

An explosion, much louder and stronger than any before, went off. The group quickly focused back on the fight, not seeing either teenager.

"Peter?" Tony called, his helmet forming as he lifted into the air in search of his prodigy.

"Boss, scanner shows a very large and very hot figure above us." Friday informed, causing Tony to stop his search and look up. Sure enough, there was Chad and Peter, wrestling with each other as they plummeted back towards the earth.

"Peter!" It was deja vu... It was just like before. His best friend was falling to the ground and he couldn't fly fast enough to catch him. Tony reached a hand out, as if that would make him able to grab Peter's hand and pull him to safety. But in the end, he watched as the two boys crashed through the roof of the school, flames shooting into the air.

Rhodey was next to him, a hand on his metal shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure that Peter's alright. He may be a little banged up, but he's..."

Rhodey trailed off as the building started to shake, everyone praying that didn't mean what they thought it meant, but their eyes widening as the roof caved in. Time had frozen for a minute as they all saw the smoke and dust lifting into the air, only snapping out of their shock at the faint scream from inside.

"Peter!" Tony desperately screamed as he took off to the building, "Peter, hold on!"

"Tony, wait," Steve shouted, holding his hand up at the man, "The building is still unstable, you could just bring more down on them!"

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to leave my kid under four stories of rubble!"

No one dared point out that Tony had just called Peter his in that moment, mostly because they were too busy watching at the building started shaking again. The large bricks and whatnot moving slightly before tumbling down the sides of a small hill, showing Peter standing above an unconscious Chad, panting heavily as he tossed the last bits of rock away from him.

Tony and Rhodey both shouted his name as they flew down, Tony instantly picking him up and carrying him out, leaving Rhodey with Flame Boy.

Tony set Peter down on the grass in front of the school, the others all surrounding him

"Are you okay?"

"Anything broken?"

"How many fingers do you see?"

"Did you just lift four stories off of yourself?"

Peter chuckled a bit and held his hands up, "I'm fine. It's not the first building dropped on top of me."

Everyone went silent as they stared at him, and Peter soon remembered that they didn't actually know about the first building that fell on him because he deliberately left that piece of information out when telling the story.

"A-Anyway, I think Chad shouldn't be a problem now. He hit the max limit on his powers when he shot us up into the air." He chuckled nervously, "His final move did more damage to him than me."

Tony held a finger in Peter's face, his eyes stern. "Don't _ever_ scare me like that again. My heart can't take this kind of stress."

Peter smiled slightly and nodded, "I'll try my best, Mr. Stark."

The team all ruffled the boy's hair as they got up, helping him to stand as they started walking back to their various vehicles.

"So... Seriously, can we have s'mores?" Scott asked, the others laughing at him as Peter trailed behind.

"Hey..." Peter paused in his steps, his eyebrows furrowing. The others looked at him, all stopping as well.

"What's wrong?"

"Chad... Chad said something before the fight..."

Tony walked back to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure that nerdy girl in the library will be just fine, don't worry."

"No," Peter looked up, "He said that his _boss_ told him to harass me - harass Peter Parker from Midtown- and Spider-Man would show up."

There was silence as the words sunk into everyone's minds, the heavy meaning behind the words starting to weigh down on them.

"Someone out there knows who I am." Peter's eyes were wide with panic as he looked between the adults. "Someone knows _me_."

 **A/N: Dun dun DUUUNNN! The plot thickens! Someone out there is after the Spiderling! Who could it be? Someone old or new? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Speaking of next chapter...**

 **Small life update: my laptop broke. Not really, but the battery in it is completely shot. So I'm having to use my mom's computer for now until I can go out and buy a replacement; which won't be for a while since I've got an appointment with a cardiologist tomorrow that no one actually told me about. I just heard that they needed to talk to me... My mom told me I had an appointment literally just now. Then I've got to go on a two hour drive to another city just to get an ultrasound on my heart... then I'm getting another heart monitor on for a month(I've had one on for the last week). And then I'm going to see Wings Over Houston Air Show where... THE BLUE ANGELS ARE PERFORMING! WOO HOO!(Kinda a big fan of them) So the last chapter won't be out for a while, I'm sorry! But I made this chapter extra long for you!**


	6. The Time He Didn't

**A/N: I realized it might not have been very clear in the last chapter, but Peter's strength was shown through two ways. Obviously there was the physical, e.g. him throwing all the buses and holding up the building. The second was ... emotional? I guess? I don't have a word for it, but it was when Peter saved Flash and Chad(holding the building away from him technically counts as saving). How many of us would save our bullies if given the choice? I view that as a kind of strength and I can definitely see Peter having it.**

Midtown High School was closed down for an unknown amount of time for repairs, making Peter feel slightly bad. That meant that him and the other students would get bucket loads of homework to make up for all the missed days... As if he didn't have enough problems already.

Like figuring out who knew his secret.

"Could it be Mr. Toomes?" Peter asked, looking down at a list in his hands of all the people that could know his secret.

Tony raised an eyebrow, everyone looking over at the boy. "Who?"

"That scary vulture dude that tried hijacking your invisible jet. He's the only one I know that saw my face and knew who I was."

"Peter, did you really show yourself off to the enemy?" Nat asked with a frown, "That's Tony's thing to challenge a bad guy by releasing personal info about himself, I know he's your mentor but-"

"No, no," Peter shook his head as his hands fiddled with the paper, "I didn't tell him... He kinda found out..."

"Peter..."

The boy sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get out of this now. He really didn't want to give them all the embarrassing story behind his first date... "His daughter was my homecoming date... She was telling him about Spider-Man saving her at the capital and mention that I wasn't there... I guess with the way I was acting around him and the fact that Liz kept saying I disappeared for the decathlon meet and didn't show up until after Spider-Man save them at the Washington Monument, he put the pieces together."

The room was quiet for a while, Sam leaning over to pat Peter on the shoulder. "That's rough, man..."

The group went back to silently looking for possible baddies, everyone trying to ignore the now awkwardness that filled the room.

Hours later, Peter finally gave in to the call for sleep. He stood up, bid the Avengers farewell, and headed to his room. Tony had offered both Parkers a place to stay while they searched for this new foe, but May had turned him down. She couldn't afford to take off of work for however long that would be, nor did she enjoy the idea of a two hour drive to work one way. But she did order Peter to stay there, to stay as safe as possible. Now the boy was under the rules that he had to have someone with him whenever he left the compound, whether it was patrolling or getting a pizza.

It wasn't so bad there, he loved hanging out with his heroes... But he felt like he was constricted. Everyone was searching for whoever this person was, everyone was always asking if he was alright, everyone was always making random checks on him in the middle of the night... He felt like a child that had just been brought home from a traumatic experience. It was suffocating.

These thoughts circled around his head, keeping him from sleep. His fingers tapped softly against the bed, the need to be free filling every fiber of his being. He needed to swing freely through the city, he needed to shoot webs at the last minute and barely miss slamming into the ground, he needed to be free from watchful eyes.

"Hey, Friday?" He quietly started, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yes, Peter?"

"You're under orders to tell Mr. Stark everything that I do while I'm here, right?"

"That's correct."

"Could you delay a piece of information to him for... an hour?"

It was silent for a while, Peter almost afraid that the AI was ratting him out before she spoke again. "Yes, but I will tell him if he asks."

Peter grinned as he shot out of bed, quickly putting his suit on. "Thanks, Friday!"

He snuck out of his room, jumping to the ceiling and crawling towards the nearest window. He was just going to swing around the nearest town for a little while before coming back. No harm, no foul. No one -aside from Friday- would even know that he was gone.

"If you say one more thing about camping," Wanda growled, probably at Scott, "I will make your life a living hell."

Peter bit his lip to hide a laugh. Scott had been going on about an Avengers camping trip since Tony brought it up during the fight with Chad, and it was enough to drive everyone mad. Peter liked the idea though, and was the only reason the idea hadn't been completely eradicated yet. So far it was Peter, Scott, Tony, Steve and Clint that were for the idea; Wanda, Bruce, Sam, Natasha, Vision, and Rhodey strongly against. Though Nat and Rhodey were starting to waver.

"Come on, guys! It'll be fun!"

Peter smiled as he crawled away from the family room, the balcony that was always open coming up. He dropped to the floor softly and ran to the open door, taking in the cool breeze against his face before putting his mask on and jumping over the railing. He shot a web at the nearest tree and pulled himself forward. The nearest town was just five minutes away, so he'd have plenty of time to himself.

It felt so good... Because of the long trip back to Queens, Peter wasn't allowed to patrol every night now. Just twice a week. Something about it also cutting back on chances of him getting attacked by another minion of this 'boss'. Peter knew that it was really because no one wanted to travel four hours every night just to watch over a kid.

But he wasn't a kid! He was turning sixteen in a week and was almost basically an adult! He fought bad guys before, so it's not like he was completely helpless. He had super powers too! He was more than capable of protecting himself.

He swung around the town for a while, doing his best to keep his head clear. Stressful thoughts were for when you were trying to go to sleep, not swinging around buildings.

It happened so fast, Peter didn't even have time to react.

The brightest spotlight ever was suddenly shining in Peter's eyes, a high pitch squealing sound assaulting his ears. He let go of the web he was holding and curled himself into a ball in midair, his body soon hitting the ground with a loud thump. He couldn't do anything but cry out in pain as his heart hammered in his chest, hands grabbing him and dragging him somewhere.

Maybe he should have listened to the adults a bit more...

"Boss," Friday called, interrupting Tony, Rhodey, Clint, and Sam's card game as the TV flickered on, "I think you should see this."

The four men looked at the TV, a local news station that was talking with a young girl holding some red fabric in her hands.

"I just found it over there," She pointed to a water fountain in the middle of a lighted park. "I don't know why everyone seems worried, he probably just wanted to go swimming or something."

"What are we watching, Fri?"

The AI stayed quiet as the camera turned back to the news woman, "This is a first I've ever heard of anything like this happening in all my years. Why would a super hero, especially one so concerned about his secret identity as Spider-Man, suddenly take off his suit in public? There's no word yet on whether or not the hero is in danger, but we have all noticed a significant lack of heroing from the hero lately. Could this be an omen of ill will for our favorite crime stopper?"

The TV was muted as the screen changed to a news room about sports, the men all watching with wide eyes.

"Friday, please tell me that Peter is sleeping in his room."

"Peter left the tower forty-five minutes ago."

Tony closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "And I wasn't alerted because...?"

"He asked me to delay the alert for one hour." She almost sounded mournful as she answered.

"Damn it, Peter!" Tony stood up, calling his suit to him. "Alert the others! Get everyone suited up and in that town as soon as possible!"

And just like that, Iron Man was gone. The others in the room shared a worried glance before quickly rushing to suit up.

Minutes later, the whole team was in town and talking with as many people as they could to find information on Spider-Man or whoever took him. But since it was so late at night, most of the town was sleeping and not very many respectable people were still walking the streets.

Sam flew over the local river, scanning the water for any signs of Peter like the little girl on the news said. Rhodey flew over the forests and surrounding areas, trying to find any kind of shady places someone may keep the boy. Nat and Wanda teamed up, searching the area the suit was found for any clues. Clint climbed every building he could, analyzing every possible scenario. Steve spoke with whoever would give him time, though it wasn't much. Tony covered everything he could while holding Peter's suit in a fist, cursing himself for not doing anything for Peter's growing impatience.

Of course he noticed Peter growing antsy from being stuck at the compound all the time, constantly being watched by the others. He should have taken Peter to Queens again, stayed back at a safe distance to let the boy have his freedom for a couple hours without feeling like he was being controlled. But he was so preoccupied with finding this new threat that it never occurred to him that Peter might sneak out! If he had just paid a little more attention, all of this could have been avoided.

They searched the rest of the night, but still ended up with nothing useful. Each member of the team blamed themselves for one thing or another, whether not noticing Peter's growing need for the outside world or not teaching him enough about self-defense. Each one believed that if they had done one little thing differently, Peter would still be there.

 **The End**

 **A/N: Wow, I'm so evil. This story has ended on such a horrible cliffhanger... I almost feel bad.**

 **I needed to get a new chapter out soon before a lot of craziness happened in my life, and the original version of this was nearly 6000 words and no where near finished. Therefore... there's going to be a sequel! Yay! No idea what it's going to be called yet, but just keep an eye out. I'll post a preview of it here when I do post it, so make sure you're following this story!**

 **Thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. I love getting those notifications, and it really pumps me up to keep writing. You're all awesome.**


	7. PREVIEW

**A secret revealed…**

"Someone out there knows who I am." Peter's eyes were wide with panic as he looked at the adults. "Someone knows _me_."

"Could it be Mr. Toomes?"

"Peter, did you really show yourself to the enemy?" Nat asked with a frown.

"No…!"

 **An enhanced teenager sneaking out…**

"Hey, Friday?" He quietly started, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yes, Peter?"

"You're under orders to tell Mr. Stark everything that I do while I'm here, right?"

"That's correct."

"Could you delay a piece of information to him for... an hour?"

It was silent for a while, Peter almost afraid that the AI was ratting him out before she spoke again. "Yes, but I will tell him if he asks."

Peter grinned as he shot out of bed, quickly putting his suit on. "Thanks, Friday!"

 **A mistake that would cost not only him, but the team.**

It happened so fast, Peter didn't even have time to react.

The brightest spotlight ever was suddenly shining in Peter's eyes, a high pitch squealing sound assaulting his ears. He let go of the web he was holding and curled himself into a ball in midair, his body soon hitting the ground with a loud thump. He couldn't do anything but cry out in pain as his heart hammered in his chest, hands grabbing him and dragging him somewhere.

Maybe he should have listened to the adults a bit more...

"Damn it, Peter!" Tony stood up, calling his suit to him. "Alert the others! Get everyone suited up and in that town as soon as possible!"

Each member of the team blamed themselves for one thing or another, whether not noticing Peter's growing need for the outside world or not teaching him enough about self-defense. Each one believed that if they had done one little thing differently, Peter would still be there.

 **Now a face from the long forgotten past resurfaces…**

"Wait…" Clint stepped closer, his eyes narrowing at the screen. "That's the boss."

"How do you know?" Scott asked, staring at the fuzzy image.

"Because I know him."

"I said stop!" Peter's fist slammed against the glass, a spider web of cracks forming. The man only smirked more.

"You have your mother's temper. God, she was a woman that could strike fear into anyone. You've got your eyes from her as well, but your looks are all from your dad. You look so much like Richard, it makes me sick..."

 **The team must save Peter before it's too late…**

As Peter gave in to his tired body, he faintly heard a voice whispering to him. He wanted to wake up and listen closer, but his body wouldn't obey him.

 _"You're mine now, Peter."_

"Geez, this isn't creepy at all..." Scott muttered.

"Peter...?" Tony moved to the front of the group, Steve nodding.

"It seems so."

 **And their boy is gone for good.**

"Peter!" Sam grunted as his head hit the wall, "Snap out of it already! What is wrong with you?"

His only response was to lift the large tank and throw it at Sam, the man groaning as his body slackened for a second in aggravation before bracing for impact.

 **When Impressions Fail  
by Karmitara**

.

.

.

"This is just like Algeria!" Clint said with a laugh, sending an arrow flying out into the sea of bad guys around them.

Nat paused, looking back at him before shooting another person, "You and I remember Algeria very differently."


End file.
